1. Technical Field
This invention relates to dispensing brushes and, more particularly, to a conditioner dispensing brush for contemporaneously dispensing a hygienic agent while a user combs their hair.
2. Prior Art
The use of aerosols for imparting treating agents or grooming aids to the hair is quite expensive. Both aerosols and manual sprays are rather messy because overspray frequently results in deposits of treating agent on a person's face or clothing. Spray applications of liquid treating agent to the hair also tends to wet only the surface of the hair and it is difficult to obtain uniform wetting of the entire hair mass. Applying liquid treating agent to the hands and then transferring the agent from the hands to the hair is very messy and still difficult to achieve uniform wetting because much of the agent clings to the first mass of hair touched by the hands.
Prior devices for wetting the hair with a liquid treating agent without the use of sprays and without wetting the hands include brush and comb, or the comb and fibrous material, which are mounted on a common head at spaced locations. This makes the head very bulky. Liquid treating agent is supplied to the brush or fibrous material which is exposed at all times, even when the comb alone is being used. The wet brush or fibrous material is always exposed and this makes it inconvenient to carry the device in a handbag or the like. In addition, liquid treating agent can leak from the brush or fibrous material while the comb alone is being used, and the treating agent may fall upon a person's clothes or otherwise be a nuisance.
Other grooming devices are disclosed for imparting a liquid treating agent to a comb or applicator tool. In these devices, an applicator tool or comb is inserted into a pocket or reservoir for being wetted with a liquid treating agent. The comb is then removed from the pocket or reservoir to transfer the agent to the hair. This method has the same disadvantage as when applying the liquid agents by hand, wherein a majority of the treating agent is deposited onto the first mass of hair that is contacted by the comb or tool. This results in an uneven application that is not desirable when applying agents, such as hair conditioners and hair coloring agents.
Accordingly, a need remains for a conditioner dispensing brush in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a dispensing brush that is easy and convenient to use, is versatile in its uses, light weight and durable in design, and results in an even and neat application of the desired hair agent. Such a dispensing brush serves as a viable alternative to traditional methods of applying conditioners, moisturizers etc. onto one's hair and scalp. The apparatus thus helps a person to properly nourish and cleanse their hair and scalp, and keep it healthy for longer periods of time. Such a dispensing brush also provides the user with a convenient spill-free method of application and with greater control of the amount of agent that is applied. The apparatus is appreciable by any person who wishes to simplify his/her hairstyling routine, as well as by professional hairstylists and salon owners.